1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a surface treating agent with wear-resistance, a manufacturing method thereof, and a compressor using the same, and more particularly, a surface treating agent for forming a wear-resistant layer on a surface of a predetermined metal, a manufacturing method thereof, and a compressor having a wear-resistant layer using the agent.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Various methods have been studied to reduce friction which is generated between two surfaces which perform a relative motion each other. As a widely used method for reducing such friction, lubricating oil may be supplied or a bearing may be interposed between two surfaces. Besides, a method of forming a surface with superior lubricity on one or both of two surfaces, instead of using the bearing, has also been used.
To form the surface, a surface treating agent which is coated on a surface for providing lubricity is used. A representative one is polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), so-called Teflon.
The PTFE material is used in the whole industrial field, such as machinery, various types of tools, kitchen equipment and the like, by virtue of peculiarly low friction characteristics. However, it is not individually used due to an extremely weak mechanical strength. The PTFE is rather used by being mixed with a different type of material, such as plastic, carbon black, organic-inorganic pigment or the like, which functions as a binder. However, when such additive is mixed, the PTFE does not achieve desired material properties. When the PTFE is mixed with a large quantity of glass fibers or carbon fibers in order to intensify only the mechanical strength, the use of the PTFE is limited due to a drastic increase in a coefficient of friction.
As one method of compensating for the drawbacks of the PTFE material, as introduced in Korea Patent Application No. 10-2009-0021770 (Name of the Invention: PTFE coating agent, a manufacturing method thereof and a use method thereof), a method of using a PTFE material by adding nano-diamond powder therein has been proposed. The nano-diamonds are generally manufactured by a high temperature and high pressure process, a synthesis using shock waves, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), detonation and the like, and a structure of the nano-diamond is composed of internal crystalline diamond phase and an external amorphous carbon phase. The Patent Application is expecting to increase intensity of a lubricating layer, which is generated by adding the nano-diamond powder into the PTFE material.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.